Otanjoubi Omedetou, ne!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Maaf, telat sehari- Oneshot. Neji dan Tenten yang saling menyukai, memendam perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan, akhirnya mereka menyatakannya tepat saat Neji ulang tahun. Birth-fic untuk Neji-san. NejiTen, slight NaruHina. AU, sedikit -?- OOC, gaje.


**Otanjoubi Omedetou, ne!**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Only You © Morning Musume, oke? 8Dd -bletak-**

**.**

"_Baiklah! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."_

"_Nama saya Neji Hyuuga, 13 tahun, __yoroshiku ne, minna..."_

"_Yak! Sekarang, kau duduk di samping Tenten. Tenten, angkat tanganmu!"_

"_..."_

_Tap tap tap_

_Tep_

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu."_

"_Yoroshiku."_

**.**

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang ulang tahunnya Neji, loh!" seru Sakura pada teman-temannya yang duduk berkeliling—atau berkumpul—di tempat duduk Tenten.

"He? Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Ino, berpikir.

"3 Juli," jawab Tenten.

"Oh, iya, ya!" Ino menepuk dahinya.

"Raya-in, yuk!" usul Temari.

"Hm… Boleh, boleh!" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui.

"Ta-tapi, ba-bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?" Semua bingung.

Gubrak!

Setelah beberapa detik ber-'gubrak'-ria, salah satu dari mereka bangkit dan memberikan sebuah usulan~

"Begini!" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya ke atas. "Nanti tahan Neji sewaktu pulang, terus, kita siapkan kuenya. Terus, pesta ria, deh!"

"... Tunggu!" tahan Temari. "Bagaimana kalau nanti Neji mau langsung pulang?"

"Hm..." Semua berpikir lagi.

"Ka-kalau kalian mau, a-aku bisa menahan Neji-nii pulang, kok," Hinata mengajukan diri.

"YES!" Semua berseru.

"Tunggu!" cegah Ino lagi. "Bagaimana dengan kuenya?"

"Ng..." Lagi-lagi, semua berpikir.

"A-aku juga bisa me-memesan kuenya dari tou-san," ujar Hinata lagi.

"Wah, Hinata hebat, nih!" puji Ino.

"Iya!" gumam Sakura. "Semua ditangani olehnya..."

"A—Ahaha~"

Setelah lama mengobrol, tiba-tiba, semua mata tertuju pada seorang siswi berambut coklat berkepang dua—mirip panda—yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tenten, salah satu dari mereka.

"Ne, Tenten," panggil Temari. "Kau kok diam aja, sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" balas Tenten tenang.

"I—Iya, sih... Nggak apa-apa..." Temari sedikit sweatdropped dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah." Tenten tidak peduli.

'_E—Eh? Tenten kenapa, sih?'_ tanya inner Sakura.

'_Iya, Tenten kenapa, ya?'_ Ino ikut-ikutan.

"..." Hinata hanya diam.

"Hm, sudahlah!" lerai Sakura. "Yang penting, kita berlima nanti jangan pulang dulu, ya!" ujarnya. "Terus, Hinata, bisa sekarang pesan kuenya?" Sakura melempar pertanyaan pada Hinata.

"E-eto... Bi-bisa kok... Tenang saja... Haha..."

"Oke deh...!"

**.**

**-Tenten P.O.V-**

Hn, ngapain juga nge-rayain yang begituan? Huh? Emangnya aku siapanya dia?

Adiknya? Bukan. Itu Hinata, walau sepupu.

Kakaknya? Bukan. Dia tidak punya kakak.

Orangtuanya? Apalagi! Memang aku udah tua apa?

Saudaranya? Jangan harap.

Adiknya? 'Kan aku sudah bilang tadi, baka.

Sepupunya? Hei! Sadar, dong? Hinata itu sepupunya.

Hmph...

Eh? Apa? Pacar? Hei, jangan macam-macam, ya? Aku ini nggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama si Neji itu, tahu!

"Hei, Ten," Temari memanggilku. "Dari tadi bengong aja. Kenapa?" Dia bertanya sambil menunjuk mukaku.

Eh? Kenapa dengan mukaku?

"Eh? Ada apa dengan mukaku?" tanyaku padanya, sambil—sedikit—memegangi mukaku yang nggak tahu kenapa.

"Itu tuh, merah," balasnya tenang. "Hayo... Lagi mikirin siapa, nih...?" tanyanya lagi, sedikit tersenyum seperti menahan tawa.

Apa! Apa benar mukaku merah? Tapi... Kenapa?

Apa karena...?

"Ng—Nggak, kok!" elakku. "Aku nggak mikirin siapa-siapa!"

Ne—Ah, tidak mungkin! Aku 'kan sudah bilang nggak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya!

"Ne—Eh!"

"Ji! Neji!" Temari menyambung perkataanku yang putus—seolah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan tadi.

"Ta—Tapi...!" Aku berusaha mencegahnya untuk tidak berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

"Udah dulu, ya!"

Sialan, dia lari! Bagaimana ini? Jangan sampai mereka me—Ah, pokoknya bukan dia, bukan Neji!

Huh!

Eh, tunggu! Bisa saja aku jadi menyu—Tidak! Aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya!

Hah~! Kenapa daritadi mikir tentang dia terus, sih? Udah deh, mendingan aku nggak usah berpikir lagi!

**.**

Kriiing!

Hoahm~ Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Hm, waktunya pelajaran dimulai. Oh, malas... Kapan penyakitku ini pergi, ya? Ckckck.

Mana duduk di sebelah 'dia' lagi. Huh! Sesak...

Tap tap

Nah, itu dia. Datang... Kami-sama… Aku malas sekali hari ini… Sebenarnya, sih, nggak sekarang saja penyakit ini datang, setiap hari…

Tep

Akhirnya dia duduk juga. Haha, pelajaran 'kan mau dimulai. Ya, harus duduk, dong? Gimana, sih?

Eh…? Kenapa jadi kaya' curhat gini…? Aneh…

Siapa?

Authornya. Aku nggak mungkin aneh… Ada-ada saja kalian ini.

Drap drap drap

Wah, si 'durian' terlambat lagi, tuh! Apa nggak takut dimarahi sensei, apa? Atau, dia nggak ada yang bangunin atau nggak pasang alarm? Ah, masa bodo'. Ngapain aku mikirin kegiatan orang? Cih.

"Hei, Ten. Kenapa diam aja?" Ternyata 'dia' menyadari bahwa dari tadi aku diam terus.

Hei, aku nggak diam, tahu. Aku bicara dalam hati, nih. Dasar… Kalau nggak tahu perasaan orang, jangan sok tahu, deh…

"Memangnya kenapa?" Aku nggak peduli. "Kau mau marah? Itu 'kan bukan urusanmu."

"!" Haha, dia sedikit tersentak. "Ya… Nggak apa-apa, sih. Tapi 'kan, setidaknya kau bicara sedikit, 'kek."

Baka, tadi aku udah bicara sama Temari, tahu.

"Apa? 'Sedikit' katamu? Dari tadi juga aku udah bicara banyak sama Temari," balasku lagi, tenang.

"Hm, terserahmu."

Yak! Dia nggak ngajak bicara lagi! Kemenangan milikku…!

"Ohayou, minna!"

Ternyata yang mengajar hari ini Iruka-sensei. Kukira bakalan Kakashi-sensei yang malas itu. Bosen. Apalagi sama Anko-sensei. Killer.

"Ayo, dibuka bukunya. Kerjakan halaman 52!" perintah Iruka-sensei.

Hah~ Soal lagi... Soal lagi... Nggak tahu apa, malas kerjainnya. Banyak amat lagi!

Bego' amat, deh. Daripada nanti kena marah, 'kan?

**-End of Tenten P.O.V-**

**(Skip)**

Kriiing!

"Nah," Iruka berdiri—membereskan buku-buku yang agak berserakan di mejanya. "Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Mata ashita, minna! Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa, sensei!"

Drap drap drap

Empat orang siswa—Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata—langsung berlari berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil di bangku Hinata, sementara Neji—orang yang diharapkan—sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Hei…" seru Sakura pelan. "Hinata! Tahan Neji!" suruhnya.

"E—Eh, iya, iya!"

Drap drap drap

Hinata segera berlari pelan menuju pintu kelas dan menahan Neji agar tidak langsung pulang.

"A—Ano... Ne-Neji-nii..." Hinata gugup.

"Hn?" Neji sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Hinata-sama?"

"Ng... E-eto... Itu..." Hinata masih gugup sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Hn, sepertinya kau gugup, Hinata-sama," Neji menarik tangan Hinata pelan dan mengajaknya keluar. "Ayo kita bicara di luar saja."

"Ha-hai!" Hinata menurut. _'Be-berhasil...'_

Tap tap tap

Neji dan Hinata pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju bangku di taman sekolah dan mengobrol di situ.

**-Sementara itu di kelas-**

"..." Sakura mengintip Neji dan Hinata—yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah—dari balik pintu. "Oke! Mereka sudah asyik mengobrol!" serunya sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.

"Hm..." Ino menopang dagunya pada tangannya. "Kuenya... Mana, ya...?"

"Eh—Oh, iya!" Temari menepuk dahinya. "Jadi gimana, nih?" Keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran.

"..." Tenten menatap jendela di samping bangkunya. "Hn, itu. Tou-sannya Hinata sudah datang," katanya pelan.

"..." Semua mendongakkan kepala—mengarahkan pandangan mereka—ke jendela di samping bangku Hinata tadi.

"Wah...! Arigatou, Kami-sama!" seru Sakura norak.

_**Dan kemudian, Author langsung mendapat Shannaro dari Sakura.**_

Tap tap tap

"Permisi." Ayahnya Hinata datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar—berisi kue, tentunya. "Ini kuenya."

"Ha-hai!" Temari menerima kue itu. "A-arigatou, Hiashi-jiisan!" katanya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Dou ita desu." Hiashi—ayahnya Hinata—langsung kembali lagi untuk pulang.

Tap tap tap

"YEEES!" Ino kembali berteriak. "Ayo susun kuenya!"

"Oke!"

**-Kembali ke Neji dan Hinata-**

Tep

Neji dan Hinata pun duduk di bangku taman itu.

"..."

"..."

Hening sejenak.

"Ng..."

"?"

"Neji-nii," panggil Hinata.

"Ng?"

"A-ano... Neji-nii... A-da orang yang Neji-nii su-suka di kelas...?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Hm?" Neji mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit sedikit. "Sepertinya ada," jawabnya sambil—kembali—menatap Hinata.

"O-oh."

"Kalau Hinata-sama punya?" tanya Neji balik.

"!" Hinata blushing. "A-ano... Ng... E-eto..." Hinata kembali gugup dan memainkan jarinya, dan tambahan blushing.

"Eh? Hinata-sama kenapa?" Neji sedikit panik melihat muka Hinata yang memerah. "Kenapa mukanya merah? Sakit, ya? Pulang, yuk!"

"Err... Ano... Ng-nggak usah!" tolak Hinata. "A-aku baik-baik aja, kok… Haha…"

"Oh," Neji merespon singkat. "Jadi…?" Neji kembali menanyakan maksudnya.

"Ja-jadi...?" Hinata kembali mengulang ucapan Neji, lupa dengan tadi.

"Itu... Orang yang Hinata-sama sukai di kelas..." jelas Neji.

"E—Eh, a-ano..." Hinata blushing berat. "Ta-tapi… Neji-nii jangan bilang si-siapa-siapa, ya…" pintanya.

"Oke!"

"Na-Naru—To!" Hinata benar-benar blushing dengan sangat hebatnya, layaknya angin topan dicampur tornado dan hujan lebat disertai petir dan guruh-gemuruh guntur di malam yang kelam dan...

_**Author pun ditendang ke jalan raya.**_

"Oh, bocah durian itu, ya?" gumam Neji manggut-manggut.

"..."

"Eh!" Neji salah tingkah. "Go—Gomenna, Hinata-sama! Maaf kalau membuat kau tersinggung!" Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya—seperti Temari tadi, meminta maaf.

"Da-daijoubu, desu. Ng-nggak apa-apa, kok." Hinata tersenyum.

Neji kembali duduk.

"Te-terus... Kalau Neji-nii... Siapa?" tanya Hinata, ingin tahu.

"Hinata-sama ingin tahu, ya," ujar Neji sedikit tertawa.

"I-iya..." balas Hinata. "Ta-tapi, kalau Neji-nii nggak mau kasih tahu, ya, ng-nggak apa-apa!"

"Hm, baiklah!" Neji jadi semangat, entah karena apa. "Coba sebutkan teman-teman terdekat Hinata-sama!" perintahnya.

"?" Hinata bingung.

"Sudah, sebutkan saja!"

"Ba-baik!" Hinata menurut. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari."

"Ulang saja terus—sampai beberapa kali," suruh Neji lagi.

"Hm... Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari. Sakura, Ino, Ten—"

"Nah, itu!" seru Neji—memotong kalimat Hinata.

"—Ten? Ja-jadi... Neji-nii... Orang yang disukai Neji-nii... Tenten!" Hinata sedikit kaget.

"He-em." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Oh." Hinata merespon singkat.

**-Kelas lagiii!-**

Plok plok plok

"Selesai!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk tangannya—tanda ia sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Iya!" Temari ikutan.

"Hai!" Ino juga.

"..." Sedangkan Tenten hanya duduk, masih tidak peduli.

"?" Semua kembali menatap Tenten.

Tenten yang merasa diperhatikan pun bertanya, "Ada apa denganku?"

"!" Semua jadi salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok!" Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"I-iya! Bukan apa-apa, kok!" Sakura ikutan.

"Hanya saja..." Ino berkata pelan.

"Hanya saja?" Tenten mengulang kata-kata Ino.

"Lihat saja nanti!" balas Ino, pura-pura cuek.

'_Huh, dasar aneh. Semuanya.'_ batin Tenten, kesal.

"Hei, panggil Hinata sekarang," perintah Ino.

"Oh, iya!" seru Sakura, hampir lupa. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Sakura lalu mengambil handphone-nya dan menelepon Hinata—walau hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kelas mereka menuju bangku tempat Neji dan Hinata. Dan, maklum, operator handphone sekarang 'kan berlomba-lomba promosi telepon dan SMS termurah. Iya 'kan?

"_**Gila lu!" kata readers dan pembaca sekalian pada Author nista.**_

Tit tit tit...

Klik!

"Halo?"

**-Neji dan Hinata lagi!-**

"…"

"…"

Hening kembali melanda percakapan antara Neji dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba...

_Itoshi no kimi e_

_Itsu mo no I love you_

"Eh?" Hinata kaget karena handphone-nya berbunyi, tanda telepon masuk. _'Sa-Sakura-san?'_ "Ne-Neji-nii, se-sebentar, ya!" Ia pun segera berdiri agak menjauh dari tempat Neji duduk.

"Iya."

Tap tap

_Daijoubu hikiyou dekiru yo—_

Klik!

"Ha-halo?"

"_Hinata, sekarang saatnya!"_

"E-eh… A-ano… Ba-baiklah!"

"_Oke! Ajak Neji masuk, ya!"_

"Ha-hai!"

Klik!

Tap tap

"Ne-Neji-ni..." panggil Hinata yang kembali lagi menuju tempat Neji.

"Hn?"

"Te-temani aku ke kelas bisa?" pinta Hinata. "Se-sepertinya, ada yang ketinggalan."

"Hm, gitu, ya," gumam Neji. "Ya sudah, ayo."

"Hai!"

Drap drap drap

Neji dan Hinata pun berlari-lari kecil menuju kelas, 'membantu' Hinata untuk mengambilkan barang yang ketinggalan tadi.

Tap...

Tap...

"Hah... Hah..." Hinata kurang mampu mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah... Hinata-sama?" panggil Neji. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah... Hah... Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Hinata masih belum bisa mengatur nafasnya. "A-ayo, Neji-nii!"

Tap tap

Klek!

Neji membuka gagang pintu yang sedikit tertutup dan—

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Neji-san!" seru Sakura, Ino, dan Temari bersamaan—tepat sedetik setelah Neji membuka pintu kelas.

"Na-nani?" Neji masih bercampur perasaannya—kaget, terkejut, shock...

_**Tiba-tiba, readers datang protes pada Author, "Itu sama aja, bego!"**_

**-Siaran ulang-**

"Na-nani?" Neji masih bercampur perasaannya—kaget, sedikit senang, dan lainnya sesuai pemikiran pembaca dan apa yang sewajarnya dirasakan Neji.

"Sou desu yo..." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Otanjoubi omedetou, ne, Neji-nii."

"A-arigatou, Hinata-sama." Neji tersenyum pada Hinata. "Kalian juga, arigatou, minna!" ucap Neji pada mereka bertiga tadi.

"Dou ita desu! Ahaha!" balas mereka, tertawa.

"Aha—" Neji ikut tertawa, melihat sekeliling kelas dan tiba-tiba tertuju pada Tenten yang nampak merenung di bangkunya. "—Ha?"

"Eh?" Sakura bingung. "Kok... Kok ketawanya gitu?"

"I-itu..." Neji menunjuk Tenten.

"O-oh." Sakura merespon singkat.

"Ng, ya udah kalo gitu," Ino mempersingkat waktu. "Ayo, Neji-san! Masuk!" ajaknya.

"Hm, iya, iya."

Tap tap tap

Neji dan Hinata pun segera masuk ke kelas.

Tap tap tap

Hinata duduk di salah satu bangku kelas, sedangkan Neji berdiri di depan—dekat meja guru—menghadap kue yang telah mereka siapkan tadi.

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya kapan saja," Sakura bernyanyi plus sedikit bercanda—dan menirukan lirik di fanfic Author yang sebelah.

'_Maunya sekarang... Hihihi...'_Temari cekikikan sendiri—pas dengan dialog di Author yang sebelah juga.

Tek!

Neji berhasil memotong sebuah potongan kue.

"Terus," Neji mengangkat potongan kue tadi yang sudah ditaruh di piringan kertas kecil. "Ini mau diapakan?" tanyanya inosen.

"A-ano… Ne-Neji-nii… Itu dikasih sama orang pertama yang mau Neji-nii kasih, atau, mau makan sendiri juga boleh," jelas Hinata sambil berdiri.

"Oh." Mulut Neji berbentuk O sejenak. "Dan ini untuk..."

Jreng jreng jreng

"Eh, suara gitar siapa, tuh?" tanya Temari terkejut.

Brak!

"Gue, kenapa?" sambar Naruto sambil mendobrak pintu dari luar. "Ngadain pesta ultah kok nggak ngajak-ngajak... Teman macam apa itu?" omelnya.

"Ya, ma-maaf..." Semua menunduk lesu.

"Huh, sudahlah! Lupakan!" Naruto tak peduli. "Ayo lanjutkaaan!" serunya meniru kata-kata favorit SBY—presiden Indonesia periode 2010-2014.

Duk!

Naruto meletakkan gitar—yang dibawanya—di sembarangan tempat.

"Jadi?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn!" Neji sudah mengerti. "Hei, yang disana...!" serunya—menunjuk Tenten yang bengong, tapi mulutnya tertutup.

"!" Tenten yang merasa ditunjuk pun mengubah pandangannya yang ke samping menjadi ke depan. _'Huh? Ada apa dia manggil-manggil? Sibuk amat, sih!'_ Dia ngedumel dalam hati. "Hn? Nani ka?" Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya juga untuk berbicara.

"Kemari kau!" perintah Neji, orang yang dia kesalkan.

"Ada apa, sih?" Tenten masih ngotot.

"Sudah, kemari saja!" Neji juga maksa.

"Hmph."

Tap tap tap

Tenten—dengan malasnya—melangkah ke depan kelas, menuju Neji. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak melangkah. Karena, ia berjalan dengan diseret-seret kakinya. Betapa malasnya ia sekarang.

"..."

"Dan potongan yang ini untuk Ten—!" Kalimat Neji terputus?

Grep!

"!"

Tenten langsung merampas tangannya.

Menariknya keluar.

Drap drap drap

Brak!

Drap drap drap

Dan berlari.

**-Sedangakan di kelas-**

"Loh?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya. "Tenten sama Neji mau kemana?"

"?" Ino dan Temari cengo.

'_Ne-Neji-nii... Kenapa?'_ pikir Hinata. _'Eh, salah! Maksudnya, Tenten kenapa?'_ ralatnya.

"?" Naruto ikut cengo, namun langsung bangkit dari cengonya. "Mereka—khususnya Tenten—kenapa, ya?" tanyanya, ikutan bingung.

"Hah..." Ino bangkit dari cengonya. "Sudahlah... Biarkan saja dulu mereka berdua," katanya menenangkan.

"Iya, ya," Temari ikut sadar. "Toh, mereka 'kan..." Temari menggantung kalimatnya—tersenyum jahil kaya' acara di Trans TV—Jail.

"PASANGAN!" seru sekelas, minus Hinata. "Ahaha...!"

"Haha, iya!" gumam Naruto. "NejiTen cocok, ya!" katanya lagi.

"Iya," gantung Ino. "Seperti..." Ino menirukan gaya Temari tadi.

"NARUHINA!" Ino, Sakura, dan Temari mengucapkannya bersamaan.

"Eh—A-apa!" Naruto stres, memegang kepalanya. Lalu—

Bruk!

—pingsan.

Bukan karena tidak terima, membantah, atau apa. Dia terlalu—sangat menyukai Hinata, sampai-sampai tidak sadar Hinata ada di situ. Terlalu cepat refleksnya Naruto...

"..." Sedangkan Hinata? Ia sedang blushing berat saat ini. Ya, seperti saat bersama Neji—mengakui Naruto—tadi.

"Hu-huaaa!" Sakura berteriak, merasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf, Naruto! Hi-Hinata-chan juga! Maaf!" Sakura berulang kali meminta maaf.

"I-iya!" Ino dan Temari ikut meminta maaf. "Maafkan kami juga!"

"Da-daijoubu desu," Hinata memaafkan mereka.

Namun, Naruto? Oh, hanya harapan mereka yang dapat mengalahkannya agar Naruto bangkit dari pingsannya dan dapat memaafkan mereka.

**-Beralih ke Neji dan Tenten-**

"He-hei! Jangan main tarik gitu, dong!" seru Neji, melepaskan tangannya dari Tenten.

"Tapi 'kan, kau yang minta!" balas Tenten.

"Ha?" Neji bingung. "Apa kau bilang? Aku yang minta? Darimananya, coba?"

"Lihat saja!" Tenten menceritakan yang ia maksud. "Kau cari-cari perhatian mengajakku bicara saat pelajaran tadi! Dan lagi, kau memberi potongan kue pertama untukku! Apa bukan cari-cari perhatian itu namanya?" omel Tenten, esmosi, eh... Emosi.

"Hm..." Di saat seperti itu, Neji masih saja diam, berpikir. "Maksudmu, aku berlebihan? Gitu?" tebaknya.

"Nah, kau tahu itu 'kan!" bentak Tenten.

"Ya, kalau gitu, aku minta maaf." Neji mengulurkan tangannya. "?"

"Huh!" Tenten tidak terima—ia menoleh ke arah lain—membelakangi Neji, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

'_Apa sudah saatnya?'_

**-Flashback-**

"Ingat, ya, Hinata! Kalau kau suka dengan seseorang, nyatakan langsung perasaanmu padanya!" nasehat Neji pada Hinata, 8 tahun yang lalu. "Kalau kau tidak langsung menyatakannya, kau akan kecewa karena sudah mengkhianati perasaanmu—karena, mungkin saja orang yang kau sukai itu, beralih pada orang lain."

"Oh," respon Hinata—yang waktu itu masih kecil—singkat.

"Padahal," Neji melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Dulunya, orang yang kau sukai itu juga menyukaimu. Nah… Karena kau sudah terlambat menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, dia akhirnya mencari orang lain selain kau."

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk—seakan mengerti makna perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ingat itu, ya!" kata Neji lagi.

"I-iya!"

"Bagus...!"

**.**

"Ne, Tenten," panggil Temari pada sahabatnya—Tenten, pada saat jam istirahat tadi.

"Hn?"

"Ada orang yang kau benci?" tanya Temari.

"Pasti ada!" tegas Tenten. "Memangnya ada apa kau tanya seperti itu?" katanya lagi, penasaran dan ingin tahu—dalam makna bahasa Indonesia sama saja.

"Bukan apa-apa," elak Temari. "Terus, yang kau benci itu, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau perempuan, aku hanya kurang suka saja padanya," balas Tenten. "Kalau laki-laki..." Tenten tampak diam sebentar—berpikir. "Ya! Ada! Orang yang sangat kubenci, sejak pertama ketemu aja udah nggak enak liatnya!" curcolnya.

"Oh." Mulut Temari membulat. "Eh?" Sejenak, dia kaget. "Nah, nah... Itu, Ten!" serunya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu, tuh. Kalau gitu, bisa-bisa jadi CINTA!" ujar Temari dengan penekanan di kata 'cinta'.

"..." Tenten sedikit sweatdropped. "Ta-tapi, apa hubungannya?" Tenten ingin mengungkap fakta.

"Haha, nggak tahu juga, sih," Temari menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi, kata orang banyak begitu."

"Oh."

**-End of Flashback-**

"..."

"..."

Hening datang lagi.

Sret

"Daisuki yo."

"?"

"!"

Tenten blushing, masih membalikkan badannya, belum berani menatap Neji.

"Ka-kau serius!" tanya Tenten, tidak percaya.

"Ya, aku pasti serius!" paksa Neji. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik. 'Bisa bersamaan gitu, ya?' tanya Neji—heran—dalam hati.

'_Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kami bisa bersamaan... Mengatakannya...?'_ Tenten pun menjawab, "Te-tentu saja aku serius! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya dari cara bicaraku?"

"Dari cara bicara, bisa saja menipu!" ujar Neji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya." Neji membenarkan. "Soalnya, tadi 'kan, kau marah-marah nggak jelas. Terus, menolak kue potongan pertama. Lalu, waktu pertama kali ketemu, kau rada cuek membalas perkataanku. Dan tadi, kau malas—dan sepertinya hampir tidak mau—berbicara padaku," jelasnya. "Apa itu sudah cukup membuktikan... Bahwa, kau tidak serius?"

"Oh, jadi... Kau mau bukti bahwa aku serius?" Tenten membalikkan badannya—menghadap Neji, berjalan ke arahnya, dan memegang pundaknya.

Gyut!

Tenten memeluk Neji erat, seerat-eratnya. Seperti Sora memeluk Ken di fic 'Shougakkou Kazoku'.

_**Kata readers dan pembaca, "JANGAN PROMOSI, WOI!"**_

"Dan dengan bukti ini, kau masih tidak percaya bahwa aku serius?" Di pelukan Neji, Tenten berkata begitu dengan muka yang merah padam.

"Hn, baiklah." Yang dipeluk malah tidak peduli. "Sekarang aku percaya, daisuki yo." Neji membalas pelukan Tenten.

"..."

"..."

"Udah tahu," ejek Tenten, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dasar." Neji sweatdropped.

"Sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas!" ajak Tenten. "Kasihan teman—maksudku, sahabat-sahabatku. Waktu mereka habis hanya gara-gara membuktikan bahwa aku serius padamu, Baka-Hyuuga."

"?" Neji emosi.

"Bweee!" Sedangkan Tenten, ia malah berlari.

Drap drap drap

**-Di kelas-**

"Aduh," keluh Temari. "Mereka lama amat, sih."

"Iya, tuh," Sakura menyetujui.

"Ho-oh!" Ino mengikut lagi.

Drap drap drap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari.

Brak!

Dan, suara pintu yang dihantam si pendobraknya.

"Tenten... Ke-kenapa?" Temari tidak mengerti.

"GASWAT, TEM! SAK! INO!" teriak Tenten sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura. "Kenapa kau jadi OOC dari yang tadi?" tanyanya.

"Iya, betul itu!" Ino yang mengantuk hanya bisa mengikut saja.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan!" Tenten berjalan mencari tempat persembunyian di kelas—hampir menabrak Naruto yang... Eh? Masih pingsan?

Brak!

Sekali lagi, pintu kelas didobrak seseorang dengan tidak berperi-ke-pintu-annya, dan ternyata orang itu adalah laki-laki Hyuuga yang bersama Tenten tadi.

Sret!

"Eh?"

"!"

Tenten yang ingin menabrak meja jadi nggak jadi, dikarenakan Neji yang sedikit terpeleset karena sesuatu, dan posisi mereka sekarang adalah... Berhadapan! Yeah!

Tenten menahan tangannya di belakang pada sisi meja, dan Neji hampir jatuh menimpanya—menyebabkan mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"...?" Tenten mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "O-otanjoubi omedetou, ne," ucapnya asal.

"Arigatou," balas Neji—nggak peduli posisi mereka sekarang.

Naruto yang—ternyata—sudah bangun dari pingsannya, malah membayangkan melakukan itu bersama Hinata-chan-nya. Dasar.

Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu, tepat di hadapannya, malah mengingat ceramah Neji 8 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Nya, dou ita," kata Tenten. "Tapi, nggak usah terlalu dekat kaya' gini, deh," sahutnya sambil mendorong Neji menjauh darinya.

Jepret!

"Eh? Kok ada cahaya?" tanya Neji, bingung plus kaget.

"Ckckck..." Sakura mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk Ino yang sedang memegang kamera,

"Dapat~!" Temari mengangkat ibu jarinya dengan semangat masa muda ala Lee.

"Hmph, dasar kalian." Tenten sweatdropped kedua—maksudnya, kesekian kalinya.

"SUAAAP!" teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Naruto yang sudah berdiri ikut menyoraki.

Tap tap tap

Neji mengambil piring kertas keciltadi dan kembali ke tempat Tenten, hendak menyuapi err... 'koibito'-nya itu.

"Pesawat dataaang... Nguing nguing..." Neji memainkan tangannya yang memegang sendok dan sepotong kue.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil apa, baka." Tenten... Lagi-lagi, dia sweatdropped.

'_A-apa dia bilang!'_ Di dalam hati, Neji naik tingkat darahnya.

"Sini!" Tenten merampas tangan Neji dan mengambil sendoknya untuk melahap kue itu sendiri.

"Hati-hati kalau mencuri…" kata Neji asal.

'_Nggak ngerti...'_ Semua berpikir begitu.

**-Owari-**

**Yak! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic NejiTen~ Hyahaha! XD -gila-**

**Ada yang nyariin saya? :P -cuih-**

**Nah, ini fic buat ultahnya Neji-san ^^d**

**Otanjoubi omedetou ne, Neji-san! XDd**

**Karena ini NejiTen, mungkin ini khusus juga buat ****kosukefan****, fans NejiTen modern -?- alias masa-masa sekarang '==d**

**Kenapa suka ShikaHina, sih? NaruHina kenapa? =.= -ngambek, ditendang-**

**Buat Tenten, nikahin Neji-san, Ten! XD -gilalu!-**

**NejiTen-fans, ayo review! XDD -bunuhed-**

**Akhir kata, MAAF TELAT SEHARI! (_ _)"**


End file.
